


Tsuper Duper

by Noonabate (GACKTSMUT)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GACKTSMUT/pseuds/Noonabate
Summary: Si Chanyeol ang tsuper duper na antipatikong ayaw magpasakay sa harap...maliban nalang sa isang office worker na nagngangalang Jongin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unang sinumite bilang bahagi ng Christmas Pik Pes 2016 ng LJ Community Narito Kami. Ang pamagat ay mula sa isang awitin ng Ang Bandang Shirley - "Tsuper Duper (Ang Pag-Ibig Alinsunod Sa Karanasan Ng Isang Karaniwang Jeepney Driver)". Naglalaman ng ilang liriko mula "Mr. Dreamboy" ni Sheryl Cruz.

Kailangan nang magmadali ni Jongin. Gustong-gusto man niyang tumakbo, pinigilan niya ang sarili niya at hanggang brisk walk lang ang kaya niya. Sayang naman ang bagong plantsa ng kanyang pantalon at sariwang-steam iron ng kanyang dress shirt na kumikinang sa pagkaputi. Ingat na ingat din siya sa pagtapak sa kung saan at ayaw rin niyang marumihan ang kanyang bagong jobos na sapatos. Baka rin magulo ang buhok niyang Ginatsbyhan. Ingat na ingat rin siya sa dala niyang clear file na naglalaman ng kanyang resume.

Di bale nang ma-late, wag lang mangarag, ang motto ng kanyang matalik na kaibigan na si Sehun. Unfortunately, hindi sumasang-ayon si Jongin sa ganitong klaseng pag-iisip. Lalo na kung ang nakasalalay ay ang una niyang job interview.

Pinautang pa siya ng Tito Junmyeon niya ng pang-Uber para mas kumportable sanang makarating si Jongin sa inaaplayan. Yun nga lang - naabutan si Jongin ng surge at wala siyang makuhang driver. Kung magbu-bus naman siya, siguradong tayuan. Kaya nagdesisyon si Jongin na mag-jeep nalang. At least nakaupo.

Tamang-tama rin naman na paalis na ang jeep nang madatnan niya ito sa terminal. Malakas ang tugtog na galing sa mga speakers nito. Nakilala ni Jongin ang kanta dahil ganito ang trip ni Tito Junmyeon kapag naglilinis ng bahay tuwing Linggo. Siakol - “Lakas Tama”. Dire-diretso si Jongin sa harapan ng sasakyan.

"Hep hep hep!"

Nabitin sa pag-angkas si Jongin at napa-freeze sa kanyang posisyon. Medyo mataas pa naman ang tapakan ng jeep. Nabigla siya sa malakas na boses ng tsuper. Hindi niya alam kung itutuloy niya ang pagsakay dito o bibitaw kaya nanatiling nakasabit nalang muna si Jongin sa gilid ng jeep.

“Sa likod ka na, bos,” medyo masungit ang pagkasabi ng tsuper. “Di ako nagpapasakay dito sa harap.”

Hindi naman sa pag-aano pero ang ganda ng balat ng antipatikong tsuper na ito. Pogi rin siya sa totoo lang - bukod sa makinis ang kutis nito ay malaki at mapagpahayag ang mga mata nito. At sa kasalukuyan, ang pinapahayag nito kay Jongin ay ang kasungitan nito. Sa iba sigurong pagkakataon baka mahikayat pa si Jongin na tawaging “hot” ang ekspresyong ito - bahagyang nakakunot ang noo at kilay at matalas ang mata.

Nairita si Jongin na ito pa ang una niyang napansin kaysa sa sinabi ng tsuper.

Dahil sa nakakangawit ang posisyon nitong nakasabit, tinuloy ni Jongin ang pag-angkas nito sa harapan ng jeep. Kebs.

“Tsk!” napakamot sa batok ang tsuper. “Bos, pwede po bang lumipat nalang kayo sa likod? Di po kasi talaga ako nagpapasakay sa harap eh.” Mababa ang boses ng tsuper. Lalakeng lalake.

“Nagmamadali ako,” iwas matang sagot ni Jongin. Bumunot siya ng barya mula sa kanyang bulsa - saktong pang-dalawahan. Hindi na nag-abalang iabot ni Jongin ang pamasahe sa tsuper- nilaglag nalang niya ang bayad sa maliit na kahon na lalagyan ng barya na nasa tapat ng tsuper para wala nang masabi ito. Malutong pa niyang sinara ang takip nito. “Ayan. Pang-dalawa na ang binayad ko, ha.”

Tapos ang usapan.

Napatigil ang tsuper, na parang di makapaniwalang napagsabihan at nasupalpal siya ng pasahero. Sasagot pa sana ito nang may kumalampag sa gilid ng kanyang jeep, sabay sigaw ng barker na puno na ang sasakyan at kailangan na niyang umabante.

Iniwas ni Jongin ang tingin mula sa katabing tsuper at tinuwid ang upo. Kung matalas man ang tingin ng tsuper sa kanya, dedma na. Eh nakasakay na nga ang tao, kung bakit papalipatin pa kasi.

Lumarga na ang jeep at maya-maya, nalaman rin ni Jongin ang rason kung bakit ayaw magpasakay sa harapan ang tsuper. Sa haba kasi ng mga binti nito, naka-anggulo ang katawan nito pagilid para mas maigi niyang maabot ang mga pedal nang di tumatama ang mga tuhod sa may manibela.

Konti nalang ay didikit na ang balikat ng tsuper sa balikat ni Jongin. Umurong ng konti si Jongin palayo para bigyan ng konti pang espasyo ang tsuper. Ayaw niya na madikitan siya ng pawis kasi _ew_. Dali-daling nagnakaw ng isang sulyap si Jongin sa katabi. Maaga palang pero may pawis na sa braso at leeg ng tsuper, isa pang detalyeng napansin ni Jongin.

Tuluyang hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili na pansinin pa ang iba pang detalyeng nakita sa katawan ng katabi.

Sa totoo lang, mabilis talaga ang mata ni Jongin sa boys, di lang niya ito pinapahalata. At lalong hindi niya ito ipapahalata dahil hindi araw-araw na napapatingin siya ng dalawang beses sa mga tinatawag na “-er.” Yung tipong worker: kagaya ng mga konstru (construction work _er_ ) at mga assorted na tsuper (driv _er_ ) na katulad ng tsuper na katabi ngayon ni Jongin.

 

Naka-sleeveless na itim ang tsuper. Yung tipo ng sleeveless na presko, yung maluwang ang suotan ng braso. Kita ang tagiliran. May suot itong snapback na nakabaligtad sa ulo niya.

 

Naramdaman ng tsuper na nakatingin sa kanya si Jongin at nagkabanggan sila ng tingin. Hindi mabasa ang ekspresyon ng tsuper pero hindi pa rin ito nakangiti. Kumambyo ang tsuper at natamaan ang binti ni Jongin. Umusog pa ng konti si Jongin palayo.

“Tsk,” bulong ng tsuper sa sarili. “Kaya ng sabi ko sa likod ka nalang eh.”

 _Grabe ano bang problema neto?_ Pinilit na kontrolin ni Jongin ang kanyang ekspresyon sa mukha. Habang tumatagal ay nalilito siya sa sarili niyang reaksyon sa kanyang katabi. Bakit ba sa halip na dedmahin nalang ang bwiset na komento nito ay iniimagine pa niya kung ano pa ang pwedeng ibulong nito sa kanya?

Kung hindi lang talaga siya nagmamadali ay bumaba nalang talaga siya at sumakay sa iba. Diniretso pa lalo ni Jongin ang kanyang likod at pinilit niyang mag-isip ng mga bagay na hindi nakakadagdag sa pagkataranta niya. Gaya ng mga korning hirit ni Tito Jun.

“O yung mga di pa nagbabayad jan ah!” sabi ng tsuper sa mga pasahero sa likod. Inabot nito ang barya mula sa likuran. Hindi talaga sinasadya ni Jongin na masundan ng kanyang mga mata ang kilos ng tsuper - ang pagka-flex ng bisig at ang pag-unat ng dibdib nito habang kinulekta ang bayad ng iba pang mga pasahero.

Nahagip ni Jongin ang amoy ng katabi, at sa totoo lang hindi ito mabaho kahit pinagpapawisan ito. Amoy bagong ligo nga eh. Ano kaya ang sabon niya? Isang imahe ng tsuper sa ilalim ng isang mainit na shower ang biglang umenter frame sa imahinasyon ni Jongin.

Napalunok nalang si Jongin.

~

Antipatiko man at masungit si Chanyeol, walang makakapagsabi na hindi siya mahusay sa trabaho niyang pagiging tsuper. Mabilis siyang magpatakbo ng jeep, pero hindi siya kaskasero. Maingat pang pumreno, hindi padalos-dalos. Maging sa pagpapababa ng pasahero ay hindi rin niya kaagad inaandar ang sasakayan. Sinisigurado muna niya na nakababa na ng husto ang pasahero bago muling paandarin ang jeep.

Ngunit kabaligtaran ng mga katangiang ito ang naipamalas ni Chanyeol sa araw na ito. Bumigat ang kanyang paa sa clutch at pati ang kanyang pagpreno ay mas masahol pa sa baguhang tsuper. Namura pa siya ng isang senior citizen na pumara nang napaaga ng andar si Chanyeol.

Hindi rin matanto ni Chanyeol kung bakit. Masama lang yata ang kanyang gising.

Wala itong kinalaman sa poging office worker na nagpumilit na siya’y makatabi sa biyahe. Wala talaga.

Nakita ni Chanyeol sa gilid ng kanyang mata ang reaksyon ng katabing pasahero. Ni minsan ay hindi niya binitawan ang pagkapit sa hawakan. Ramdam ni Chanyeol na nakakagat sa ngipin ang pasahero. Diretsong diretso ang likod nito sa pagkaupo at may mga binubulong-bulong sa sarili. Sigurado si Chanyeol na minumura na siya.

Nanggigil si Chanyeol sa pakiramdam ng pagkabigo. Nabaling ang kanyang tingin sa kanyang munting koleksyon ng pekeng Rilakkuma sa kanyang dashboard.

Kung sa ibang mga tsuper ay may mga nakasabit na mga rosaryo at sampaguita at kung anu-ano pang mga relihiyosong palatanda, iba naman ang sa kanya: anim na maliliit na teddy bear ang nakahanay sa dashboard . Iba-iba ang suot na costume ng mga teddy bear na ito - may isang nakasuot ng bubuyog na kigurumi, may naka-pusa na costume , may naka-kapa ni Batman, may naka pang Little Red Riding Hood, may naka Sailor Moon outfit at meron ding naka-panty lang. Sobrang kyut ng mga ito kahit na nangingitim na ang mga ito sa araw-araw na naaalikabukan sa pagbiyahe ni Chanyeol. Mga pampa-happy at pampawi ng stress ni Chanyeol ang kanyang koleksyon sa araw-araw na traffic.

Nais niyang pisilin at panggigilan ang mga ito sa nararamdaman. Pinigilan niya ang sarili niyang wag abutin si Little Red Riding Hood dahil nagmamaneho siya pero unang tuntong palang ng pasaherong ito sa kanyang jeep ay nataranta na siya.

Weakness kasi ni Chanyeol ang mga lalakeng nakasuot ng pang-opisina lalo na kapag maayos at malinis ang pagka-rolyo ng long sleeves sa braso ng nagsusuot kagaya ng lalakeng ito. Never kasi niyang natutunan kung paano ito gawin. Kunsabagay kasi, sa okupasyon niyang pagmamaneho ay wala namang rason para matutunan niya ito, pero kakaiba lang talaga ang epekto sa kanya kapag nakakakita siya ng lalakeng naka-rolyo sa braso ang long sleeves.

Kulay pink ang suot na pantaas ng pasaherong pasaway - yung tipong pink na kulay ice cream, hindi yung pink na nagsusumigaw na Fuschia Ako. Malamig sa mata at mukhang malambot ang tela. Maganda rin ang pagkahapit ng materyal ng pantaas na ito sa pasahero - lalo sa dibdib at balikat nito.

Bagamat hindi maskulado at hindi rin masasabing matipuno ang pasahero, hula ni Chanyeol na may sinusundan ring rehimento ang katabi niya - siguro mahilig tumakbo o kaya sumasayaw. Ah, pagsayaw, oo. Bagay sa kanya kung mananayaw nga ito - mahaba rin ang mga binti nito at balingkinitan para sa lalake. Namula si Chanyeol sa ideya na mahusay sumayaw ang pasaway na pasahero at madaling kinambyo ang utak sa ibang mga bagay.

Hindi naman niya sinasadyang pagsungitan si pogi eh. Sino ba naman ang hindi matutuwa na makatabi ang katulad niya? Hindi lang talaga nagpapasakay sa harap si Chanyeol. Mahahasel lang ang pasahero kapag tatabihan siya. Puro braso at binti kasi si Chanyeol - parang siyang taong sanga na tinubuan ng malaking taenga. Ito lang naman ang basehan ng kanyang polisiya na Bawal Umupo Sa Harap.

At isa pa, hindi rin siya handa na makatabi ang sinuman sapagkat hindi pa siya naliligo.

~

“Ayun namaaaaan!” sabi ng kanyang katropa na si Baekhyun na barker ng jeep matapos ikwento ni Chanyeol ang tungkol sa pasaway niyang pasahero. Kasama nilang nag-iinuman ang kaibigan nilang si Jongdae, na isang tambay sa bilyaran at ang may-ari ng tindahang tinatambayan nila na si D.O. “Nakonsyus si gago!”

“Hoy!” protesta ni Chanyeol, sabay malakas na pagbaba ng kanyang baso sa mesa. Napatalon si Jongdae sa gulat , pinunas ang tumalsik na gin bulag sa mukha niya pero tuloy pa rin sa katatawa. “Ikaw kaya ang gago! Kasalanan mo kung ba’t dumeretso sa harap yun e.” Dinuro ang kaibigan. “Asan ka ba kanina? Iba yung nakapwesto kanina dun e. Lumandi ka na naman ano?”

Bungisngisan ang dalawa nilang kaibigan na si Jongdae at D.O sa tabi. Malamang nagpupustahan na naman kung sino sa kanila ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang magtatagumpay sa rawnd na ito. Si Chanyeol parati ang manok ni D.O kaya walang choice si Jongdae kung hindi panigan si Baekhyun.

“Di ako makapaniwala,” sabi ng mapang-uyam na si D.O. Naglabas pa siya ng isang bote ng bilog. Parang mahaba-habang inuman ito. Itinuro gamit ang nguso na iabot ni Bakehyun kay Chanyeol ang basong may yelo na. “Si Yeol nagpaupo ng pasahero sa harap?”

Ang teorya ni D.O sa patakaran ni Chanyeol na Bawal Umupo Sa Harap - gusto kasi ni Chanyeol na parating nahahanginan ang yagbols nito pag nakaupo at hindi siya makapwesto kapag may katabi sa harap - detalyeng hindi naman tinanggi ni Chanyeol. Tapos, sakang pa siya.

 

Napahalakhak lalo si Jongdae at inakbayan ang pinamatangkad sa grupo. “Nakana~! Ayos ka, ah!” Tinuloy na rin ni Jondae sa isang mapaglarong headlock ang pag-akbay sa kaibigan, na siya namang madaling natakasan ni Chanyeol dahil mas malaki at malakas ito sa kanya.

“Grabe talaga,” sabi ni Baekhyun, sabay buhos ng gin sa baso na iniabot kay Chanyeol. “Ambilis ng mata.”

“Buti di ka nabangga, ano,” seryosong pagkasabi ni D.O.

“Huuuuuu~” sabi ni Chanyeol, sabay kalmot sa kanyang mga pinsgi. “Nakakahiyaaaaaa! Kung nakita niyo lang.” Napailing ito. Biglang may naisip. “Sana kinuha ko na pangalan niya.”

“Style mo!” parang may paligsahan parati sa palakasan ng boses nitong ni Jongdae at si Baekhyun.

“E paano ka nga makikipagkilala e halos awayin mo yung pasahero mo?” as usual, si D.O lang ang may sense.

Mas mabilis pa sa pagkalaglag ng brip ni Baekhyun sa mga nagbabasketbol sa kanto ang laglag ng ngiti sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Tangena naman, o. Aaaaarrrrgfkjdsfjksdf.

“May point ka diyan,” sang-ayon ni Baekhyun.

“Tangena pare gusto kong magdabog!” anunsiyo ni Chanyeol sabay rolyo sa sahig at sipa sa hangin. Muntik na niyang masipa ang bangkong inuupuan ni Jondae.

“Hoy hindi ako mag-uuwi jan ah,” hugas kamay na paalala ni D.O.

~

Natanggap si Jongin sa inaaplayan niyang back end office ng isang bangko. Nagkaroon ng konting salu-salo sa bahay nina Jongin para ma-celebrate ang bago niyang work, at sa bihirang pagkakataon, ang kuripot na si Tito Junmyeon ay nanlibre ng chicken.

Sa sobrang busog ng binata sa kanyang paboritong pagkain, hindi siya nagising ng kanyang alarm sa kanyang opisyal na unang araw sa trabaho. Nakabangon nalang siya magaalas-otso na. Dali-dali siyang nagbihis at naghanda. Sigurado siyang dahil nanlibre na si Tito Jun kagabi ay wala na siyang maaasahan na pang-taxi so mapipilitan siyang mag-jeep.

Jeep.

Baka maabutan na naman niya yung antipatikong tsuper ng jeep na nasakyan niya nung isang buwan. Napabelat si Jongin sa ideya. Grabe talaga yung experience na yun. Akala niya talaga mamatay siyang birhen sa sobrang kaskasero ng tsuper. Sa totoo lang ay hindi na niya inisip ang tsuper na ‘yon pagkatapos ng araw na ‘yon, kaya nabigla siya na naalala pa niya ito ngayon. Mas nakakagulat na natatandaan pa ni Jongin ang itsura ng tsuper. Naalala niya ang kisig nito sa suot na sleeveless, ang mahabang mga binti, ang pawis nito sa leeg...

Imbes na mainis si Jongin sa naisip ay hiniling niya na sana maabutan nga niya ulit ang tsuper.

_Ok tama na...!_

Kung bakit kasi napakaraming kinain na chicken kagabi eh. Dahil diyan, kailangan na namang magmadali ni Jongin.

~

“Pogi, sakay na daw,” ang kalabit kay Jongin ng barker. “Diretso ka na sa harap, ah.”

Ok, so kung pinapadiretso siya sa harap, hindi ito ang tsuper na antipatiko. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung makakahinga ba siya o madidissappoint.

“Hoy Baekhyun matagal pa ba yan?” sigaw ng tsuper. Nakilala ni Jongin ang malakas at mababang boses ng tsuper. Patay. Siya nga yun.

Nakakabigla rin ang dagundon ng sound system ng jeep sa pag-start ng makina nito - dance remix ng isang lumang kanta na pinamagatang “Mr. Dreamboy”.

_Hayan na nga’t sumulyap na_  
Ang mapupungay mong mata  
Kasalanan ko ba na mapatulala? 

_Ha? Ha? Ha?_

“Oo na - eto na nga!” sagot ng barker na si Baekhyun. Napakamot siya sa kanyang taenga.“Eto namang si Chanyeol di makapaghintay.” Binalik niya ang atensyon niya kay Jongin, na hindi pa rin kumikilos. “Bilis na, aalis na.” Halos itulak ng barker na ito si Jongin patungo sa upuan sa harap ng jeep.

_Ikaw ang tanging dream boy ko..._

“O, akala ko ba hindi ka nagpapasakay sa harap?” ang bati ni Jongin sa kanyang pinaka-kinamumuhiang tsuper sa buong mundo. Nais niya sanang sabihin ito nang pabiro pero ngayon na nasabi na niya, narinig niya sa sarili niyang boses na may bahid ng inis ang tanong.

Pero in fairness. Mukhang nahimasmasan naman ang tsuper. Namula pa nga ang mga taenga nito.

“Hoy panget, larga na!” Biglang umappear ang barker sa tabi ng tsuper. Napatalon sa upuan ang tsuper. Parang Chanyeol yata ang rinig ni Jongin na pangalan nito. “Bilisan mo, mahuhuli na si Pogi, o!” sabay turo kay Jongin gamit ang nguso.

Napatigil sa pagsandal si Jongin. Sasakay ba siya o hindi? Ayaw na sana niyang maranasan ang nakaka-horror na pagmamaneho ng Chanyeol na ito, pero kung hindi pa siya sumakay sa jeep ay mahuhuli na siya sa trabaho. Bahala na si Batman. Sumakay na si Jongin sa harapan habang nakipag-kulitan ang barker sa tsuper.

Sapak sa noo ang inabot ng barker kay Chanyeol. “Ang ingay mo, gago!” Kahit agresibo ang mga salita nito at talagang pasigaw kapag kausap ang barker, halata naman na lambingang magkabarkada ito at magaan ang biruan nila sa isa’t isa. Di napilgilang mapangiti ni Jongin sa nakita.

Naalala ni Jongin na hindi pala siya siningil ni Baekhyun bago siya sumakay. Bumunot siya ng barya mula sa kanyang pitaka. Saktong labing-apat na piso ang inabot nito kay Chanyeol, kagaya nang dati, pero ngayon, sinigurado niyang iabot sa tsuper ang bayad imbes na inihulog nalang sa kahon. Kung mageeffort rin lang na makipag-ayos ang tsuper sa kanya, e di bakit naman hindi niya gantihan? “Bayad po.”

Tinignan lang ng tsuper ang baryang inaabot ni Jongin. “Tago mo na yan,” sabi niya, sabay tapik sa kamay ni Jongin. Napalunok si Jongin. Ok pala ang boses neto pag di sumisigaw. Parang naiimagine tuloy ulit ni Jongin ang tunog nito kung sakaling bumulong ito sa taenga niya...

“Huh? Bakit?” sabi ni Jongin.

“Tsk,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Lakas mo eh.”

“Ha?”

“Ah este, lakas kasi ng boses ni Baekhyun e,” salo ni Chanyeol. “Di bale na. Sa kanya ko nalang sisingilin mamaya.”

“Ah okay,” sabi ni Jongin. “Salamat, ha.”

Kindat ang sukli ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Chanyeol nga pala,” pakilala nito. Nag-iba ang buong mukha ni Chanyeol. Kung dati e seryosong seryoso siya at mukhang aburido dahil pinagpilitan ni Jongin na harap umupo, e ngayon naman ay napangiti ang tsuper. Lumambot ang ekspresyon nito sa mata, at hindi lang ‘yon pero kapag nakangiti pala ang mokong ay medyo may pagka-kenkoy ang itsura. Laki ng taenga. Parang si Yoda.

Ang cute, actually.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Jongin. “Sorry?”

“Chanyeol,” ulit nito. “Chanyeol ang pangalan ko.”

“Ah...” Nahirapan si Jongin na iproseso ang pangyayari. Talaga bang nakikipagkilala ang tsuper sa kanya? E di ba nung huling sakay niya e halos pababain siya neto? At bakit bumilis ang pintig ng kanyang puso? Saan ba if ever mapupunta ang usapang ito? Bakit ba ganito na ang naiisip ni Jongin eh pangalan lang naman ang hinihingi? Ewan. Basta. Bahala na si Batman.

Tutal, sabi nga nila - it’s the journey, not the destination. At higit sa lahat - basta driver, sweet lover.

“Jongin,” pakilala niya sa sarili. “Ako si Jongin."


End file.
